


The Morrows

by Troyalbert12



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crime Fighting, Demons, F/M, Guardian-Ward Relationship, Lust, Near Death Experiences, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Sex, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troyalbert12/pseuds/Troyalbert12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Morrows, is an estate for the Fuego Crest.<br/>Alix, a member of the security detail for Fuego, is soon assigned a new partner named Edwin(Eddie) DeMaurier, a new comer to the house of Fuego.<br/>Soon the two begin to embark on key investigations and begin to grow closer.<br/>But the closer they become, the more Alix is afraid that her secret will be revealed.<br/>-Original Story -</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morrows

## Prologue (No Words)

No!

That happened to be the last word that left my lips before I died. That split second of denial was the final time I truly had felt fear for myself.

I remember that exact moment of passing so clear; it's not as hazy as my other human memories since they all appear so far and in between now. Not so unforgettable as they once were. It almost feels like a lifetime ago, but the only memory that is embedded in the forefront of my mind is that horrible sense of death.

It was more memorable than my human existence, more memorable than my current existence; just the simple essence of how it crept slowly up on you. I recognize that fear in all their eyes now, the final realization of death and its black emptiness coming for you.

It follows you, even after death. It haunts you and it will never let you go. You can never shake it. Even if you are immortal, that feeling of the grim reaper as it brushes past you to claim your latest victim, sends a shiver down your spine. 

When I had finally embraced death, I felt abandoned and alone. The only witness to this crime was the foul stench of garbage and an alley cat or two, rummaging for food. I had lain there in the cold night shivering and lifeless within the murkiness and the panic. Some say that when you die, you can feel or almost anticipate the peace that follows once you accept your fate.

I felt no peace...

I never witnessed my life pass before my very eyes as some may claim would happen during close death experiences. I also never saw any bright light at the end of a tunnel that I would be drawn to. I saw nothing but instead felt torment and fear. Blackness mixed with shattered emptiness and it was so bitter cold. I became numb once the darkness consumed me, and what I had thought was inevitable death... But instead of death, I awoke in a place I now call home.

________________________________________

**Chapter 1**

The night's events replayed in my head over and over again, as I closed my eyes in bed. His red hair like fire and those beautiful bright green eyes, and that smile...a smile with lips that can make me hot and weak all over. Picturing that face of perfection, I released a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. Seeing him there tonight, looking at me while I looked at him from across the room, it was intense. It was hot, extremely intimate and it made me shiver.

...heck it makes me shiver still.

Edwin joined our crest from a sister house a few months ago. There had been other men that had shown interest in me before, but none like Edwin. With Edwin I would definitely reciprocate interest ten fold if given the opportunity.

I wanted him to like me…to want me, heck I'd settle with him just noticing me. It was a fluttery sensation in the pit my stomach. Each time I was around him, I got butterflies, even when I thought about him I felt jittery. Some could say it was a crush or just a feeling of lust, but I couldn't shake the feeling that it was something more. It was a gut feeling I suppose, and with gut feelings I trusted them immensely , being as it saved my life many times before. I guess it's instinctual, and wanting to be around Edwin just seemed right. It made sense.

For months I haven't had the nerve to approach him or even speak to him, besides the obligated hello while passing each other within the halls of the Morrows. With each encounter though, the hairs at the back of my neck would stand up and I would shiver.

His presence always got that reaction out of me. ME...a highly trained and valuable weapon for the House of Fuego. Trained to guard secrets and keep them, even in the midst of torture, grew week and giddy at the mere glance of this beautiful creature. I always did my best to conceal it though, trying hard to not to be a blundering fool but instead the rock hard warrior I was trained to be.

Tonight our crest had hosted a party for all the neighbouring Houses in the city for the Equinox. I was assigned to keep guard and prevent any security risks that could arise. Edwin was there, assigned to do the same. We had to check in with each other routinely with a quick glance and a nod from across the room. His glances always lingered longer than they needed to, and I would always have to look away first, out of fear of being found out that...Edwin Demuariar was my greatest weakness.

***

I opened my eyes to look at the clock and sighed. It was only 3 hrs till night fall and I had yet to fall asleep. My body will be weak and weary tomorrow no doubt. I sat up in bed to pound the imaginary lumps out of my pillow and sighed. Laying down once more, I rolled over in an attempt to try and slumber once again.

It was a vain attempt that evidently proved futile.

When night fall finally came, I reluctantly got up out of bed to take a much needed shower. Hopefully the shower would do its best in waking me, cause I was dead tired...no pun intended. Finally feeling somewhat awake and normal, I got dressed and headed off to report in to my superiors.

_____________

"Hey 'A', how did last nights endeavours pan out?" Cody asked while sitting down next to me at the conference table waiting for our assignments.

" Good...nothing went down, everything went smoothly" I replied looking at Cody leaf over the pile of reports submitted in from all those on duty last night.

"Yeah? How was Ed? I'm thankful that he was able to sub in for me last night, but I'll be pissed if he fucked up and got me in trouble with head's. You know for switching with someone who hasn't been sworn in yet. " He stressed while putting the papers back down in their pile.

"Eddie? Edwin...he did good. All went well" I said, feeling myself blush.

"What's wrong 'A' ? Cody asked noticing my effected reaction at the mere mention of _him._

"Nothing, Just not feeling too good I think, I never fed as much as should of is all" I quipped, noticing Cody narrowing his eyes at me.

"Ok ... _riiiight_ , if you say so". He said with less than convinced tone.

"How bout you? How was your night off?" I quickly asked, trying to change the subject.

"Good! I'm so glad I was able to see my Sis in Orlando. I felt her call and had to go running...you know? Something was off. I was glad I went, turned out she was injured by some hunters and I got there just in time to give her some blood to heal. " She 's fine now though- good as new."

"Shit! I'm glad she's ok! You did right by following your instinct. Never will be wrong as long as you follow your gut, I always say..."

"Good Evening Ladies and Gents" A loud voice interrupted. Cody and I stopped our conversation instantly and looked up to listen to our squadron leader's announcement. I quickly surveyed the room to witness all those who were leaning against the walls in conversation, quickly join the table.

" I hear by commence this meeting tonight, the night of May 31st 2015. Topics that will be addressed are: Last Nights security detail report of the Equinox celebration and any issues encountered, along with suggestions of improvements that can be made for future. Also tonights assignments and lastly a vote for new members of security." Trigg the squadron leader looked around the room to mentally take attendance. " Ok" Trigg continued, satisfied with the total count of bodies in the room. " Seeing as we had a someone new help with the Equinox security detail last night " Trigg said nodding to Cody with narrowed eyes. Cody looked up at Trigg both surprised and nervous, obviously fearing he was in trouble. "But to my understanding, the replacement was necessary as there were urgent family matters that required attending. However for future, please notify your superior if such an instance occurs going forward. Head's are the only true people allowed to designate a shift change, and or approval of a outside sub. Saying that, Edwin Demaurier was a head of security in his old crest. He did me the courtesy of alerting me of the switch, along with an application of membership to our security detail here in the house of Fuego. So I would like to begin tonights meeting by nominating Edwin DeMaurier as an official member of Fuego. All in favour say "I".

A loud chorus of 'I's rang throughout the meeting room. Pleased with the result Trigg nodded to Stan, Trigg's right hand, to open the door and In walked Edwin DeMaurier. I blushed as he quickly glanced in my direction before facing our squadron leader.

"Edwin DeMaurier, I am willing to shorten the application process for you since you have extensive knowledge and experience in this field. After your nomination it has been a unanimous vote , and I therefore would like to ask if you would like to become a brother in the security detail of the House of Fuego. Do you accept?"

"I do, and I am honoured by your nomination and kind acceptance." Edwin's confident voice rang out, my pulse quickened in excitement.

"Well then Edwin my boy...take a seat where you please and remember it, for it will be your seat for the rest of your service here at Fuego." Trigg said.

Turning around Edwin's eyes met mine for the second time tonight and then veered to the empty seat to my left. Holly Zhang's old seat, she transferred to a European house last month

 As he sat down I held my breath out of nervousness, but was still able to get a whiff of his wonderful masculine scent. I shifted in my seat as my body reacted to it and quickly stopped when I noticed that people started tracking my movements. Cody in particular.

"So that out of the way let's begin with last night's reports..." Trigg continued.

_______________________________

Somehow I managed to get through the security debrief with no casualties. Glimpsing at the green folder in my hand, now I stood in the hallway waiting outside Triggs office for a scheduled meeting.  I knew I was to be assigned a new partner since Holly had left, and a few guys in the group preferred to lose their partners and go solo anyways, so it was just a question of when the switch would happen. 

Looking at my watch, confirming it was exactly 10 pm, I knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in" Trigg's dampened voice said through the other side. Upon entering the room I looked up to see Trigg seated at his oak desk skimming through reports and sorting them into piles. Looking up from the papers he smiled and greeted me. "Good evening Alix thank you for coming, and thank you for always being on time. Your reliability is a blessing. Come... sit." 

I quickly sat in the one of the empty seats in front of his desk. Once seated, Trigg put down his papers and fisted his two hands together on the table and began.

"Alix, as you are aware, your partner Holly had left  a few weeks ago and must be replaced. After much consideration the person I have chosen has a lot of experience and will be hugely beneficial to someone like you. You learn well from other's, and are easily adaptable. Your peers unfortunately, are stuck in their ways and would not see the benefits of learning from such an experienced addition. So...enough of the small talk and more to the point.  Alix your new partner is Eddie DeMaurier. You will have to move to the new addition of the house, as Eddie just moved here and there is no room on your floor for him. You can start moving immediately and complete your assignment tomorrow night instead, as I'm sure you will be needing all the time tonight to transfer all of your belongings to your new suite. Congratulations! You and Eddie are the newest team to test out the amenities."

I sat there in total shock. Eddie was my new partner? I found it hard to talk to him without being a bumbling idiot, how was I supposed to work with him for 8 hrs a night? As I blinked my eyes and said nothing, I opened my mouth and let out a small squeak.

"Something wrong Alix?" Trigg asked.

I quickly cleared my throat and flinched at Trigg's stern expression. "No...not at all, Sir. I'm just a bit confused on why I have to change rooms."

"Oh well, yes. Understandable." Trigg said while crossing his arms and sitting up straight in his office chair. " It's a new mandatory rule now, going forward, that all partners' rooms must be next to each other. As it turns out , it seems that it will be beneficial for time and late night researches, and also to make sure each other is safe- even off shift. They do it in the European crests and it is reported to be quite effective and successful."

"I see...ok. Right then. Thank you Sir, I guess I better start packing."

Getting up and nodding to Trigg, who already was back concentrating on his piles of paperwork, I opened the door and left. My heart was now in my throat, and it would probably stay that way for as long as I had to be close to my new partner. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath I trekked on to my room to start packing.

_______________________

It took me 5 hrs to organize and box up my life.  Once I had all the boxes in the corridor, I alerted the moving team, which incidentally was any security staff that was not on duty.  I'm sure they appreciated having to work on their day off, and I felt bad, but it was Trigg's order. No one can argue or say no unless they wanted to be kicked off assignments for a month, and no one wanted that. So Cody, Jake, Amanda, Lisa and Eddie himself, helped me move.

"Shit!" Cody said as he trailed behind me with a matching armful of boxes, "this place is fucking awesome! I wish I was getting a new partner. Look at this place!"

"Cody, it's only a hallway, get a grip!" Amanda sighed.

"That's my point, If the hallways are this nice, what's the suites gonna be like?" Cody replied.

"Well I guess we'll find out", I said as I twisted the key in the lock and opened the door.

Jake elbowed his way past me with his armful of boxes and whistled. "Get a load of these digs! This is like trust fund baby accommodations. Now I'm officially jealous!" He said as he placed the boxes on the floor.

"Hey Eddie, You move in your suite yet?" Lisa asked joining the others and looking around the new digs.

"Yeah, I've been here since I came to Fuego. The renovations had just been completed, and they moved me right in." Eddie explained while also putting boxes on the floor.

"And your right next door?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, adjacent to this room, In fact we share a private common room. It was just me for a long while, so just give me a day or two to sort my things and then you can start moving stuff in there too." Eddie said looking at me.

I nodded like an idiot and turned around to focus on something else other than Eddie, like the tope walls with white wainscotting. One wall had a built in book shelf that was the whole length of the wall from roof to floor. The fire place, hard wood floors and lighting alone gave it that upper new york feel. This place looked expensive alright , and I'm glad I didn't have to pay the rent. One of the perks working security in the house.

"Your digs this nice Ed?" Cody asked.

"The suites are identical",  Eddie replied. 

Jake whistled again, " Well these are some pretty sweet accommodations. Alright ...well I'm off to start enjoying my day off. Catch you all later.

As the moving team started saying their goodbyes and leaving one by one, I was left alone with my new partner and sat down before I had a panic attack.

"It's nice that the suites are already furnished," he said to break the ice, "so at least you don't have to spend the rest of the night setting up your bed. Everything is already ready for you...Oh and we get housekeepers here. So make sure your dirty laundry are always put in hampers. Also if your hungry, they make you something to eat and bring it up to your suite... best place ever."

"Wow" was all that I could say. 

Sensing my total awkward silence, Eddie said good bye and offered his help if I needed it to situate things- or move furniture. I replied with a thank you and he quickly left.

Shaking my head out of humiliation of being such a weirdo around Eddie ,I closed my eyes and took another deep breath to calm myself.

___________________

By the next evening, I was all moved in, organized and ready for my first shift with my new partner. Leaving my suite, I ran into Eddie who was also leaving at the same time to go to headquarters and receive our assignments. His short red hair was spiked in front and the green shirt under his leather jacket made the colour of his eyes seem even more amazing (if that was even possible). 

I looked down at my own wardrobe and smiled. We wore a similar outfit of leather pants, leather jacket and leather fighting boots, which were typical security wear. My red shirt was the same shade as his hair. 

"Hey Alix! Ready to go? We can carpool if you want?" Eddie asked while he locked his door.

Standing shyly by my door I nodded yes like an idiot, and then turned around to lock my own door.  _"Get a grip Alix! Be yourself! You have to do your job and quit being a tongue tied hormonal idiot!"_ I thought to myself.

Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes in a desperate attempt to gather my wits. Once my door was locked I quickly turned around and replied." Yes Eddie that would be awesome. Your ride or mine?" Smiling a sexy smile, while making me week in the knees,  _yet again_ , Eddie answered "Mine of course."

__________________

We could of walked to head quarters since it was only two blocks away, but seeing as we could be assigned off grounds at any time, it was best to have access to a vehicle when it was needed.  "So how do you like Fuego compared to your last crest?" I asked as he drove the car from the underground parking lot onto our street. It was the fall of the year, so there was orange and yellow leaves all around our neighbourhood. The enormous trees that surrounded the edges of the sidewalks were also decorated in a halo of fall colours. I would of appreciated the beauty of the picturesque scene before us, had I not been so damn nervous. 

" I like it just fine." Eddie commented," Everybody is friendly enough, but I am missing some people from back home." I nodded in understanding. 

"Any friends that are girls, or girlfriends?" I boldly blurted and then I shook my head out of complete embarrassment. " No", Eddie answered with a laugh. He looked over at me and removed his smile once he saw my look of mortification. He crunched his eyebrows in thought as he quickly looked back to the road ahead of us. " Don't worry, I don't mind answering personal questions, seeing as though we will probably be spending every waking moment together. We should probably get to know as much as we can about each other so we can learn to trust one another. How can you trust someone that you don't know... Right?" I briefly closed my eyes in relief and nodded in agreement. When I opened my eyes, they connected with his. He reached out and put a hand on my leg and said reassuringly, "Relax Alix, you don't need to be so cautious around me. You always seem so different around everyone else, what is it about me that makes you so nervous?" 

As he took his hand away from my leg and focused back on the road, my stomach did little summersaults. I forgot about his question and couldn't help but basque in the wonderful memory of his hand on me. My hormones attempted to get the better of me again so I did my best to rein them in. Eddie quickly looked back at me, clearly waiting for answer. Nodding my head and acknowledging his question, I said,

" My last partner was a girl. I never had a guy partner. It just makes me nervous is all." Seeming satisfied by answer he quickly nodded and looked back at the road in time to pull into headquarters parking lot.   

___________________

"Alix, Eddie, thank you for arriving on time as always. Please be seated, we will start in a few. Have some refreshments while you wait." Trigg said as he quickly left the meeting room to duck back into his office, taking care of some last minute details I assumed.  I saw Amanda motioning to me, so I quickly made my way over and sat in the empty seat beside her. Eddie followed right behind me and took the seat beside mine.

"How's the new apartment working out for you?" Lisa asked. She was seated on the opposite side of Amanda. " It's nice...a little strange. it's so quiet there. I'm so used to all the noises in my old quarters, you know- it was almost uncomfortable because of it. I'll get used to it though, it's a nice change." Lisa nodded and looked at Amanda. They seemed to share a private thought and then smiled at each other. I remembered that look. It brought me back to my human days and high school. They had a secret agenda in play and for once I wasn't going to fall for it.  I looked at Eddie beside me and he was in a deep conversation with the other guys, until Trigg came back into the room and called us to attention.

"Good Evening Ladies and Gents" Trigg announced. " I hear by commence this meeting tonight, the night of June 2nd 2015. Topics that will be addressed are: Last Nights security detail report on and off grounds and any issues encountered, along with suggestions of improvements that can be made for future. Shortly followed by current events with our crest and lastly ending with tonights security detail assignments." I watched Trigg pull his chair in at the head of the table once he sat down. I looked at the wall behind him and could see that tonights meeting agenda was listed on the white board.  Focusing back to Trigg I listened and inwardly grimaced when he formally announced to the team that Eddie and I were officially made partners.  Lisa and Amanda looked at me with a slight look of annoyance while I watched the guys congratulate Eddie on joining the team. 

Once the meeting was over, Eddie and I had made our way into Triggs office. We were called into a private meeting as he had a special assignment he wanted us to start investigating. When we each sat down he pulled out a folder and opened it up and began.

"Eddie, Alix, I want you two to devote some time researching this case. If you listened to the media as of late, you would be already familiar with the murders that happened at the Ortega St area. Three separate murders, a block from each other has occurred in the last three weeks. All three deceased are of the same sex, same age group and same appearance in body type. Their deaths have been concluded as animal attacks by the human authorities, but new evidence had just come through to us from an undercover source of ours. Lady and gent- this maybe a rogue vampire attack. If that's the case, our crest has to do our best in detaining the vampire and any threat out there that could make the human's aware of our existence. I want you guys to take the folder home to your common room. As we speak it has been newly equipped with all the necessary supplies and equipment to conduct the necessary research. Once you look at the evidence I want to be included on all actions of this going forward. That means you don't even make a phone call without me knowing- if so much as pertains to this case. I will approve on any courses of action, and if you ever encounter unwanted threats. I want to be advised immediately,  _I_  will decide if you require back up or not-  _not you two._   Do you understand?

Eddie and I looked at each other in surprise and nodded to Trigg in complete agreement."Good." Trigg said. "Eddie, I know you have much experience with your old crest in these type of assignments. So I am confident in your expertise- I am also naming you the official case leader between you two. Alix, your knowledge of the city and your deadly combat skills are a plus. You also scored the highest in your last placement evaluation. So surprise, surprise you are now permanently assigned to these investigation cases. In the morning you both will come back to head quarters and see Niles. He will equip you both with the necessary weapons you may require for such off ground investigations. Alix and Eddie, I am expecting good things. Congratulations on becoming the secret operatives of Fuego! Now I have work to do , so ske-datle...and I want my updates! Don't make me track you down, because I can easily reassign you both to menial security detail!"

"No sir, we will update as much as possible." I said reassuringly. Trigg nodded, seeming satisfied by my comment.  He then quickly gestured to the door. Taking the hint we both left and headed back to our common room to get to work.

_______________________

**_to be continued..._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
